


Daddy

by caesurax



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesurax/pseuds/caesurax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine decide to have a little fun one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> For Lindsey after our little conversation on tumblr about all the bp!blaine we want <3 First attempt at bp

The man twitching on his bed was beautiful. The black of the bondings contrasted nicely with the man's lightly tanned skin, and the red blindfold complimented the blush that was spreading from his cheeks to his chest. Kurt couldn't help but run a finger down the side of his throat, tracing Blaine's vein.

"You look so pretty, baby. All spread out for me, waiting for me to fuck you," Kurt muttered, letting his lips trail down his fiancé's chest and catch on a hardening nipple. Blaine gasped, trying to clutch at Kurt's head. He settled for a low moan when he realized the restraints around his wrists wouldn't let him move.

"Unh, yes, Daddy. Want your big cock in me," Blaine whined, rolling his hips against Kurt's thigh. "My pussy's so wet for you."

Kurt lightly pushed his finger against Blaine's pubic mound, eliciting a groan from the boy. He moved his finger down lower and circled Blaine's clit gently. "Does that feel good? Do you want more?" 

"Yes, yes! More, please," Blaine moaned, arching his hips towards Kurt's finger. "Need you in me now." 

"Not yet, baby. Just wait," Kurt murmured, pressing a filthy kiss to Blaine's mouth, before sinking down. "Your pussy's just aching for something to fill it, isn't it baby? Such a greedy little thing." Kurt flattened his tongue and licked a long strip up Blaine's engorged pussy lips. Hearing Blaine's little puffs of breath above him, he lightly flicked his tongue over the other boy's clit, mouthing lightly at it. 

He licked down the center of Blaine's pussy before he got to his entrance. "I'm gonna lick your cunt open and fuck you with my fingers until you're right at the edge. And then you're going to blow me. Then we'll see about getting a dick inside of you," Kurt grunted, before sliding his tongue into Blaine's throbbing entrance. He licked boldly, trying to get as much of Blaine's taste into his mouth as possible. Kurt never could understand how Blaine could taste so sweet and /good/ every time.

"Fuck, look at you, just aching for it. You want my fingers fucking your tight little pussy? Make you beg and ache for my cock?"

"Yes, Daddy, please. I'll do whatever you want, I've been such a good boy," Blaine whined loudly, his cunt pressing onto Kurt's tongue. 

"You've been such a good boy for Daddy," Kurt says, as he pulled away from Blaine. He reached blindly into the dresser next to him, trying to find a gift for Blaine. Smirking slightly when he felt it, Kurt grasped it and began talking to his fiancé again. "I've got a gift for my good boy."

He swiftly pressed the vibrator to Blaine's entrance, feeling him tense up with the knowledge of Kurt's plans. The toy was one of Blaine's favorites. It was big. Not as big as Kurt, of course, but it left him feeling full and aching for his Daddy. He groaned at the sensation of the fake cock fucking him and vibrating.

Suddenly, Blaine was blinking at the rush of light flooding his eyes. He gazed blearily down at Kurt, blinking.

"Want to see your pretty little eyes while I fuck your tight cunt," Kurt grunted, removing the vibrator from Blaine's pussy. Blaine moaned, feeling empty at the loss of the toy.

"Please, I wanna ride you.," Blaine bit out, trying to hump the mattress in an attempt to get /any/ kind of friction. 

Kurt's eyes darkened slightly, as he ripped the restraints off of Blaine's arms. "C'mon, baby. Ride Daddy's cock."

Blaine climbed on top of Kurt, straddling his thighs. "Give me your cock, Daddy. Wanna feel so full. Always feel so good inside me," Blaine whined, as he sunk down slowly around Kurt. He waited a couple seconds after bottoming out, before he began to move. "Feels so good, Daddy."

"You gonna let me fuck your tight little cunt, baby? So fucking wet," Kurt groaned, as he thrusted up into Blaine, who's tight pussy was milking his cock. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. "Fuck, your cunt is so fucking sloppy. I could fuck you all day long. Do you like me fucking your dirty cunt?"

Blaine whined pitifully, thrusting his hips down sharply. "I-I'm so close, Daddy, I'm gonna come."

"No, you're not," Kurt growled, stopping his thrusting. "I'm gonna fill you up first, and then you can come, got that?"

"Please, sir, Daddy. I need to come," Blaine moaned, gyrating his hips lightly over Kurt's cock. Kurt ignored his pleas, and fucked into Blaine harder and faster, causing the smaller boy to squeal. "Fuck, you feel so good around my cock. You like having your pussy fucked?" 

Kurt bit back a groan as he took in Blaine's face. His eyebrows were fanned lightly over his cheeks, with a red flush surrounding his chest and throat. Sweat was dripping down his forehead as he worked himself up and down on Kurt's cock. The image was what pushed Kurt over the edge, and he came with a strangled moan. He pushed deeply inside Blaine, telling him to come. Blaine grunted loudly, as clear liquid shot out of his cunt, pushing Kurt's dick out. 

Blaine quickly got off Kurt's cock, and huddled into his side. "'m cold, Daddy," he muttered, resting his head on Kurt's chest. 

"Such a good boy," Kurt said, stroking Blaine's hair lightly. He pulled their blanket up over them, and kissed Blaine's cheek softly. "Goodnight, love."


End file.
